


Kangaroo vs. Dog

by ImagineBelieveAchieve



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBelieveAchieve/pseuds/ImagineBelieveAchieve
Summary: From the moment that Skye surprised Grant with a German Shepard puppy, their lives were never the same





	Kangaroo vs. Dog

From the moment that Skye surprised Grant with a German Shepard puppy, their lives were never the same.

Skye was home and got up from the couch to get a carton of ice cream to eat while binge-watching _Criminal Minds._ When she came back, ice cream in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, she saw their dog, Nico, sitting on the couch, looking like a human.

She bites her lip and holds back a laugh. She sets down both the ice cream and wine glass and pulls out her phone. She snaps a picture and starts typing out a caption.

~~~~~~

“Hey Ward, you got a text from Skye!” Triplett shouts from across the gym.

Grant jogs over and pulls the phone from his bag. He unlocks his phone and instantly laughs.

_Kangaroo or dog?_

Attached is a picture of their dog.

Grant laughs out loud, earning himself some strange looks.

“What did she send?”

“Our dog has decided to become a kangaroo.”


End file.
